


[vid] Burning

by bingeling



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, OCD, Physical Triggers, Video Format: Streaming, Violence against women, bright lights, quick cuts, strobe lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: We're just beholding the past.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[vid] Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jagwriter78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/gifts).



[Download "Burning" (mp4/h.264, 370 MB)](https://www.bingelingftw.com/vids/Whitechapel_Burning_bingeling.mp4)  
[Download the subtitles (SRT)](https://www.bingelingftw.com/vids/Whitechapel_Burning_bingeling.srt)

[Or watch it on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/388721378). The password is `Festividz!`. It also has subtitles available. 

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Burning (For a New Start) by Josin  
> Length: 3:05 mins


End file.
